Anakin Skywalker
) Darth Vader |origin = Star Wars: A New Hope |occupation = Slave (formerly) Jedi Knight Member of the Jedi High Council (formerly) Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic (formerly) |skills = |hobby = Bragging and being with Padmé (formerly) Being victorious in battle |goals = Protect the Galaxy from the Galactic Empire and the Confederacy of Independent Systems (succeeded) Save Padmé from dying (failed). Save his son from the Emperor (succeeded) |family = |friends = |enemies = Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine General Grievous Battle Droids Asajj Ventress (formerly) (formerly) Sebulba Rako Hardeen Boba Fett (formerly) |type of hero = Chosen One |size = 300 }} Anakin Skywalker also known as Darth Vader is a central character in the Star Wars franchise. Anakin Skywalker was a legendary Jedi Knight and hero of the Clone Wars. He was the Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Master of Ahsoka Tano, the third and final Sith Apprentice of Emperor Palpatine A.K.A Darth Sidious (after Darth Maul and Count Dooku), the secret husband of Padmé Amidala, the father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, the father-in-law of smuggler Han Solo and the grandfather of Ben Solo, also known as Kylo Ren. In the saga movies, Anakin was the secondary antagonist of the original trilogy, serving as the secondary antagonist of A New Hope, the main antagonist of The Empire Strikes Back and the former secondary antagonist of Return of the Jedi, where he redeems himself to save his son Luke. He was also the main protagonist of the Prequel Trilogy, serving as the deuteragonist of The Phantom Menace, the main protagonist of Attack of the Clones, and the main protagonist villain of Revenge of the Sith. He is also a posthumous character referenced in the Sequel Trilogy. He was also the main protagonist of the 2008 animated movie Star Wars: The Clone Wars and it's 2008-2014 TV series of the same name. He was also, as his Darth Vader persona, a major cameo character in the 2016 live-action film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. In the original trilogy, he was played by James Earl Jones and the late Sebastian Shaw. In the prequel trilogy, He was portrayed by Jake Lloyd as a child in The Phantom Menace and by Hayden Christensen as an adult in Attack of The Clones and Revenge of the Sith. In the Clone Wars movie and series, he was voiced by Matt Lanter. Personality As a child, Anakin was thoughtful, selfless, brave and very intelligent for his age. As an adult, Anakin developed into a more prideful, loyal, and reckless young man, but he was still kind, caring and selfless. Although he was a loving person, he was known to hold grudges and was vengeful, but he commonly held these two traits in check sometimes. He also hated being treated unjustly or being wrongly accused, and grew to hate being criticized or lectured. Despite his pride as a Jedi, Anakin was not above apologizing or admitting when he was wrong; unlike most members of the Jedi Order, he acknowledged his mistakes and learned from them as well, as he was one of the few members of the Jedi Order who knew there was flaws in the Jedi Teachings and the Jedi Code. He was a naturally honest person and despised lying and deception, from his friends, allies and enemies alike. He disliked politics, considering most politicians to be arrogant and greedy. As his fame grew, he became more prideful and overconfident, as Anakin knew he was one of the best Jedi in the Jedi Order and secretly believing that he could easily best any Jedi blindfolded with his lightsaber tied behind his back. Although he could sometimes be aggressive, brutal, unpredictable and cocky, Anakin still had a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals. He also carried guilt and remorse for his violent deeds and the loss of some of his loved ones, especially the loss of his mother. As a general within the ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic, Anakin was renowned for his leadership skills and admired by clones, Jedi and politicians alike. Anakin made it clear to those under his command that he would never ask them to do anything he was unwilling to do himself. During the Clone Wars, Anakin, like his then-apprentice Ahsoka Tano, matured and became more responsible in many ways, but this did not stop him from being reckless and impulsive sometimes. He was not as forgiving as his wife Padmé, as he rarely forgave people in general, particularly Obi-Wan, for constantly lying to him or deceiving him. After he becoming Darth Vader, Anakin became a cold hearted, ruthless, villainous twisted villain who enforced Palpatine's will. Towards the end of his life, Anakin doubted there was any good left in him. However his son Luke believed there was, and he was right as it was ultimately Luke's compassion for Anakin that brought back him to the light side of the force. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' As the Chosen One, Anakin was immensely powerful and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force, stronger than any Force user ever in existence. He also possessed the potential to become the most powerful Force user in the history of the galaxy; according to Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's Force potential surpassed that of even Yoda. **'Telekinesis:' Anakin utilized Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. ***'Force Push:' Anakin utilized Force Push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. ***'Force Pull:' Anakin utilized Force Pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. ***'Force Choke:' Anakin utilized Force Choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. ***'Force Grip:' Anakin utilized Force Grip to lift his opponents off the ground and into the air to immobilize them. ***'Force Crush:' Anakin utilized Force Crush to crush objects, including droids. ***'Force Barrier:' Anakin utilized Force Barrier, to created a barrier or wall of Force energy around himself or his allies. **'Mind Trick:' Anakin utilized Mind Trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. ***'Beast Control:' Anakin utilized Beast Control to control the minds of animals. **'Force Jump:' Anakin utilized Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force Speed:' Anakin utilized Force Speed, to move at amazing speed. **'Force Vision:' Anakin utilized Force Vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes had visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. **'Force Sense:' Anakin utilized Force Sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force rage:' Anakin utilized Force Rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength, ferocity and to overwhelmed his opponents. However, doing so ran the risk of being corrupted by the Dark Side, which. **'Force Healing:' Anakin utilized Force Healing, to heal himself or other sentient beings. **'Dampen Force:' Anakin utilized Dampen Force to temporarily block certain Force powers such as; Force Push or Force Pull. *'Cyborg Strength:' Anakin utilizes his cybernetic hand in combat, as it gave him greater strength to easily subdue, restrain and overpower his opponents. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Anakin was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and an exceptionally gifted duelist. Anakin used his Force powers to increase his physical speed and agility to make his lightsaber skills more lethal in combat; this made him a formidable opponent in single combat. He also possessed the potential to become the greatest lightsaber duelist in the history of the galaxy. **'Form I:' Anakin was highly skilled in Shii-Cho. **'Form IV:' Anakin was extremely skilled in Ataru. **'Form V:' Anakin was a master of Shien/Djem So, considered by many to be the most proficient practitioner of the style. **'Form VI:' Anakin was highly skilled in Niman. **'Jar'Kai: '''Although Anakin was trained in Jar'Kai by Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was not very skilled at it, due to the fact that he did not practice with it much, as he was working on this mostly as an exercise in control, and was doubtful that he would ever need to apply it. Anakin's assumption was proven wrong when he wielded two lightsabers against Dooku during the First Battle of Geonosis; though he was able to briefly catch the Sith Lord off guard, his lack of skill at dual-blade combat resulted in him losing his second lightsaber in mere seconds. During the Clone Wars, Anakin's skills in Jar'Kai greatly improved to the point where he was able to defeat the recently turn Dark Jedi Barriss Offee with little difficulty, thus becoming much more proficient with dual lightsabers. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Anakin was highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Master Marksman:' Anakin was very proficient in the use of blaster pistols. *'Master Pilot:' Anakin was extremely skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flying craft. He was the best star-pilot in the history of the galaxy. *'Master Engineer:' Even as a child, Anakin was amazingly skilled in engineering for someone of his age. At the age of nine, he was able to successfully build his own podracer, at the age of thirteen, he was able to successfully construct his first blue bladed lightsaber in his first try. *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Even as a child, Anakin was amazingly intelligent for someone of his age. His intelligence and wisdom surpassed that of even Yoda. As a Jedi General, Anakin was a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Multilingual:''' Anakin was capable of fluently speaking English, Huttese and Bitt. Theme Relationships *Qui-Gon Jinn (First Jedi Master) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (second jedi master/best friend/brother figure, much later friend after Return of the Jedi's climax) *Padmé Amidala (secret wife) *Watto (former owner) *R2-D2 (droid) *Shmi Skywalker-Lars (mother) *Cliegg Lars (step-father) *Owen Lars (step-brother) *Beru Whitesun-Lars (step-sister-in-law) *C-3PO (droid/creation) *Ahsoka Tano (Jedi Padawan and friend) *Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious (Sith Master, now enemy) *Luke Skywalker (son) *Leia Organa (daughter) *Han Solo (son-in-law) *Ben Solo (grandson) See also * * ** Navigation Category:Male Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Parents Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Deceased Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Magic Category:Siblings Category:War Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Related to Villain Category:Protectors Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:In Love Category:Military Category:Betrayed Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Loyal Category:Saved Soul Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hope Bringer Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Leaders Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:The Chosen One Category:Spouses Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Lethal Category:Paranoid Category:Knights Category:Insecure Category:Vengeful Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Titular Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anti Hero Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Martyr Category:Traitor Category:Honest Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Casanova Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:The Messiah Category:Cursed Category:Dreaded Category:Obsessed Category:Patriots Category:Merciful Category:Fallen Category:Grey Zone Category:Rogues Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Defectors Category:Legacy Category:Strategists Category:Officials Category:Mentor Category:Paranormal Category:Berserkers Category:Dissociative Category:Poor Category:Extremists Category:Samurais Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Alter-Ego Category:Video Game Heroes